


Shortcuts and Pillow Talk

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus Aran and Link make a deal - team up, get through the Smash Brothers League, and get back to what they do best. But when you take shortcuts, you’ll always wind up on a different track than you expected, and there’s nothing more attractive than seeing someone at their best. - A Super Smash Bros. story of Link and Samus: partners in convenience, partners in intimacy, and awkwardly asking themselves if there are worse ways to begin a relationship with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Shortcuts and Pillow Talk**

* * *

 

**I do not own _Super Smash Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid_ or any of the characters and situations used, nor do I make money from this piece of work.**

_“Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac.” – Henry Kissinger_

The first time Samus Aran had been drawn into such a tournament, she wasn’t impressed. She just wanted it over with quickly so she could get back to working on things that actually mattered, like that mystery planet, Aether. And the idea behind it all was just so _random_.

There was a stumpy plumber, a big ape, and a guy who looked like Robin Hood, to name a few. It was less like a contest and more like something you’d find in a kids room – a bunch of random dolls, thrown about and made to fight.

So, when the siren rang, she wasn’t interested in fame or glory, or even money, even if she was a bounty hunter. She just wanted it over and done with. And if that meant she had to charge up her power beam and blast away the competition, well, she’d have to do just that.

For Link, the contest was little more than an amusing event. He expected the ordeal would be rewarded at the end with something of value, and not just a paltry amount of Rupees. At best, some new equipment. At the worst, at least a heart container.

When it became clear it really was all about fame and glory, he lost his interest. He would have more to gain by cutting grass instead of tackling… what? Some brown Keaton who called itself Fox, and a funny-talking guy who could have been Talon’s long lost brother? And then there was that statue-thingy, all red and amber, like someone had tried to turn a Stalfos into an art project.

He would wrap things up as quickly as he could and then head back the way he came – by the time he travelled back through the woods, he might hit Hyrule before the end of the month.

When it came down to the actual fight, it was neither Samus nor Link who took victory. In the end, it all came down to a nasty fight between the big ape and the little man in overalls. When the simian fell, the fanfare that followed was maddening. It was suddenly very, _very_ clear that winning meant everything in this event.

On the sidelines, the losing contestants were allowed to watch while licking their wounds. Link gulped back a thick, gelatinous potion, feeling the stinging burn on his ribs begin to subside. Whatever that suit of armour was really, it was capable of leaving quite the mark. His tunic would have to be replaced entirely.

On the other side, Samus frowned and inspected her canon. The shield had fallen, which she had expected. That it fell to a _sword_ , now that was new. A piece of long, sharpened steel had done more damage than a cadre of Space Pirates ever had. Even if the plating took most of the scores, the few thrusts had been precise enough to sever key components. She’d be looking to upgrade quite a bit when she was finished with this little tournament.

In the arena, the champion shook his hands up in triumph, while a chant of “Ma-ri-o! Ma-ri-o!” filtered through the speakers.

Winning was definitely a big thing in this whole mess, they realised. It wasn’t just the key to getting out of there sooner than later – it was _everything_.

Later, as Link sat polishing his sword and relaxing in his Goron tunic, a tall stranger approached him. Well, taller than he was, with sharp, feminine features and an athletic build. It would be easy to stare at her, really.

“Nice colors,” she said dryly. “Your sword?” He nodded, unsure of what she wanted, but she only hummed and nodded back.  
“I don’t think I need to tell you just how much of my suit you damaged,” she accused, and it took a long moment before the light dawned on his face and he understood. As he opened his mouth, she held her hand up in protest.

“No, save it,” she said, silencing him. “I’m not here to moan – I want to make an offer. A partnership.” He sat, dubious, and listened as she laid her cards on the table. An alliance, she said, between the two of them. While she dominated the ranged attacks, he would handle the close quarters, and together they would sweep through the contest and be over before it began to wear on.

“You can even keep whatever prize it is,” she said. “Well… most of it. I _do_ need to replace what you broke, but you’ll have enough for a new dress if you like.” He scowled at her and she smirked playfully, but continued regardless.

“So, what do you say – partners… Link, is it?” She stuck her hand out, and he paused before nodding and shaking it. The sooner it was all behind them, the better, after all.  
“You don’t talk much, do you?” she asked, but before he could prove her wrong she shook her head, long, blonde hair swaying behind her. “No, it’s a good habit. Keep it.”

* * *

The tournament had originally been planned to last weeks, they discovered the next day. Popularity played a big part, but in the end it all came down to speed and power. Fortunately for the pair of them, they found that they possessed all three qualities. Link, for his heroic deeds, and Samus, the brave bounty hunter. It seemed as long as they were in a match, no one could afford to bow out, and that meant less recoveries and more concessions.

After they established that, it was just a case of the matches themselves. And there was never an issue there. She was a powerhouse, bringing heavy blows down on anyone who crossed them, while he was an athlete, crossing an arena in seconds to deliver a flurry of hits with his blade. If they were honest with themselves, they learned to enjoy watching each other work, especially knowing they weren’t on the receiving end.

When the finale came, sooner than anyone expected, it was a brutal melee. The pair had learned to move and counter around each other, but they were both constantly in motion for the better part of it. More than once, one would get thrown back further than they could recover from, only to be grabbed at the last second by their partner and hauled back into the fray. It was as much a save as it was condemning them to continue the match.

When the bell rang and the winners chosen, they were both left standing in the mess they caused. Dirty and panting, with scorch marks tattooing the landscape from her power beam, while the ground itself was torn from a swinging sword. Their adrenalin was still peaked when the fanfare came, louder than before, and all for them. It was a giddying moment.

Later, the pair stumbled into the unexceptional room he had been staying in, lips crashing against each other and hands tearing at clothes. It was a battle, all over again, to see who held the most power. She peeled her skin-tight Zero suit down to her waist, immediately expecting him to fall into her tits like a typical man. She was happily surprised when his teeth sunk into her neck instead and he slowly sucked while she moaned throatily.

She had good taste in partners, she thought, lifting her legs and wrapping them tight around his waist before they fell onto the bed. Sex between them quickly became as much of a battle as the rest of their time here. As soon as they were both bare enough, she pinned his hands above his head, ground her hips and sunk down on top of him, biting her lip as she felt herself stretch _just so_ around him. Point to her, she decided, grinning down triumphantly while he was unable to even palm her chest.

He surprised her again when he growled out and managed to flip her, drawing a yelp of surprise as she wound up on her back, his hardness still buried inside her. Now, with her own hands held to the bed, she let him take his victory. And it was _good_ , she thought, sighing when his mouth landed on her neck again and his thrusts turned deeper.

When his breath began turning ragged and his moves were quicker, she locked her ankles behind him and held him tight with her legs.  
“I’m safe,” she gasped out, mouth dry and silently thankful she kept up her tri-monthly shots. “So don’t you _dare_ take that dick out,” she threatened, legs squeezing him tightly.

In the end he came first, but only just – a guttural cry as his head fell into the crook of her neck and he erupted inside her, but the filling was all she needed to sweep her away right afterwards.

She still considered it a win.

“That was fun,” she said afterwards, arm draped across her forehead and licking her lips. The modest bed was too short for her, but she had no problem with letting her foot dangle over the edge while she got her breath back. It was even comfortable in some odd, adrenalin-charged way. But it wasn’t cosy enough to shake off the ‘what the hell happens now?’ atmosphere that descended on the room.

  
“I’m Samus,” she said lamely, lifting her hand from across her damp breasts and offering it to him. He stared at her for a second, face flushed and breath coming in ragged pants, before he took it lightly.  
“Link,” he answered back, voice croaky. Samus only nodded, before settling back into the mattress and closing her eyes.

She’d wait until she was sure he was asleep, she thought, and then slip out. She’d keep her word about letting him keep their mediocre reward, and it would be better in the end. Besides, she hated goodbyes, especially when she wound up admiring someone. And no one would deny that they made a powerful team.

* * *

 

It had been almost a year when the word came through again. Aether had turned into more of a campaign than a mission, and she was looking forward to languishing in civilization for a while until something worthwhile came up. When the call came through, she wasn’t sure if she was flattered or annoyed. Yes, she was famous, but this little crazy crew had gall to go around collecting celebrity fighters.

“I’ll pass,” she said without thinking twice.   
“Are you sure we can’t convince you? It’s a shame – you’re the only one who isn’t returning.”  
Now that got her attention. The _only_ one?   
“Tell me more…”

* * *

“Are you sure we can’t convince you? As we understand, this is an era of peace, now.” Link ignored them, busy checking how secured Epona’s saddle was. He shook his head, passing a gesture with his hand, and he heard the messenger sigh behind him.  
“It really is a shame – you’re the _only one_ who has said no to returning.”  
Link stopped what he was doing, mulling it over, before turning back to this “representative.”

* * *

When Link and Samus met again, to say there was awkwardness was an understatement. She kept her visor tinted, even if her helmet seemed to swivel around and down. Link’s natural silence was even more pronounced, as though he was ready to communicate entirely in nods and gestures.

“Good to see you,” she mumbled, voice heavy through her armour’s speaker. He nodded, licking his lips. He wasn’t a fan of one-night stands, and even less when someone slipped out afterwardst.  
“Put that reward to good use?” Ah – he had no gesture for that one, and he didn’t like the idea that she was suddenly bringing that up. Link chewed his lip, head tilting, until there was a long-suffering sigh from the electronic helmet.

“Look, we’re adults,” she said. “We had a good thing, a good time and we went home, like we agreed when we shook hands. Let’s not act like a pair of kids.” The helmet jerked behind her and she stamped a steel fist against an armoured hip.  
“C’mon, we can grab coffee somewhere in this dump and catch up. Or you can just nod and hear me out, or something.”

Link couldn’t help but chuckle at that, his head dropping as his shoulders began to shake, and Samus felt the urge to point it out. “Ahh, see? Back already and I’m beating you.”  
He had a rude gesture for that, but she took it in stride.

It soon became clear that they had been suckered, well and truly. And probably not the only ones, considering just how many new faces had joined the league. “Those who _have_ faces, anyway,” Samus whispered. The prizes were back, bigger and varied, because quote, “everyone should go away a winner.”

It still stung to think they had been played for a pair of fools, along with who knows who else.  
“Partners?” she asked that afternoon, hand once again outstretched, and he gave it a quick squeeze.

* * *

Warriors, like wine, aged well. At least that’s how it seemed, anyway. For all their time apart, Link and Samus slipped back into their roles surprisingly well, with the Hylian slowing a rival down in time for the bounty hunter to finish them off. By the end of the first day, they were sporting a few bruises and rips, but the fanfare was every bit as glorious as the year before.

By the second night, they were back in Link’s room, where Samus bent across his bed with her long legs standing apart, mewling with delight as he eased himself in and out of her. She had kept her injections up, for health reasons if nothing else, and let him know not to even _think_ about moving until she was good as satisfied. This time, he won the “match,” with her legs turning to jelly as she hit her orgasm, before he withdrew minutes later and left a pearly trail along her back.

“I told you I was safe,” she said thickly, licking her dry lips and pushing her ponytail back. Link leaned across the bed, hands either side as his teeth brushed her ear.  
“I couldn’t resist,” he hummed, and Samus was proud that she didn’t shiver from delight.

* * *

Not all of the new faces were really _new_ , they later found out. One was a nasty looking fighter who Link had tangled with in the past – a brute named “Ganon” who should have been executed, much less allowed free to enter a tournament. And after seeing how tough a competitor that one plumber was, Samus was less than thrilled with the idea of _two_ of them.

Their fears turned out to be baseless. Samus and Link were beginning to earn a reputation for storming whatever battlefield they entered, and neither Ganon nor the Mario Brothers were able to hold their own for long.

* * *

“Tell me about Hyrule,” she said one night, playfully running her bare leg up and down his while she relaxed against his chest. The bed was still small, and she was taller, but she was damned comfortable.  
“You don’t care,” he mumbled, distracted by her moves.  
“Tell me anyway.”

Link’s voice was something that she had grown to enjoy. She had always expected it to be light or high, or some awful fairy-like cheer. Instead it was low and gravelly, and the more he talked, the more she demanded he kept it up. She was almost mad to think he had kept it locked up so much, but then, maybe it was the lack of use that gave it such a rough-around-the-edges quality.

“I’d rather talk about _this_ ,” he said playfully, slipping his hand down between them and stroking a finger across her bare mons. She swatted him away, unable to stop herself from giggling or her toes curling from the touch. “I don’t remember you always being bare down here…” he teased.

“It’s comfy,” she admitted. “You try wearing a Zero suit and you’ll know it too. Besides, are you _complaining_?”  
“Oh, no, just noticing.”  
“You want to know what _I_ noticed?” she whispered in a serious tone. “I know _why_ you Hylians have those lovely long ears.”

He chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest behind her.  
“Well, don’t leave me in the dark,” he hummed, and she grinned back at him.  
“It’s so I can keep you in place when you’re down there,” she said with a wink, and he rolled his eyes. “No, I’m serious,” she continued. “You shouldn’t talk at all – your tongue is too talented to waste on words.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
“Shh – no wasting the talent.”

* * *

No matter how successful Link and Samus were in battle, an alliance is only as strong as the spirit behind it. It wasn’t long either before cracks were beginning to show in their impenetrable defence. There were some of these contestants, “Smashers,” they had been dubbed, which Link was outright hesitant to fight. Chivalry or nobility or _whatever_ it was, Samus couldn’t decide. Either way, he never went all out when facing Zelda or Sheik, and his only explanation was a gesture with his hand that seemed to mean “eh.”

Honestly – Samus had _no_ trouble with attacking Zelda, and didn’t care to stop and wonder why that was.

Samus had received more than enough attention too, thanks to Falcon and that creep in the cardboard box. At first, the wolf whistles were enough to make Link raise is sword, but she made it clear that (while it was almost sort of sweet) it wasn’t needed. She was a big girl. She could handle herself.

She just had a little problem with her _temper_ , and after the third incident she was severely reprimanded for the destruction she caused for “teaching a lesson.” Link stood up for her, even breaking his self-imposed vow of silence to add weight to her character. But she was too wound up to see any favour in it, and demanded to be given time to clear her head.

This was Samus Aran code for “shoot targets.” When she did make her way back, she was still fuming over the whole ordeal.

“I didn’t _ask_ for your help,” she said to Link when she confronted him. “I know you think you’re doing the hero-thing here, but I handle _my_ affairs, got it?” At any given time, Link might have nodded and let her be for awhile. But then, he was known for his courage, not his wisdom, and perhaps that’s why he felt the need to poke the lioness through the cage.

“Seems to me we’ve been handling things together awhile now,” he replied, and she whirled around in anger.  
“And how long will that last?” she demanded. “You’ve got some little field, and I’ve got jobs to do. So how long til all this is done and we go our own ways again?” Her face was glowing by now, frustration lining her forehead, and Link found himself struggling to want to say something for a change.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” he said, and she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a ragged breath.  
“You know what? I don’t even _know_ anymore.”  And for the first time since he knew her, Samus seemed small. Not short, just tired and confused, and in dire need of a break. But her walls were up, now.  
“I don’t know what I want,” she said again. “But I know what I’m good at, and that’s the solo thing.”

Samus rose up and pushed open the door, stopping only when she felt a hand grab her arm, and she gave it a weary look.  
“This is over,” she whispered, and pulled her arm back before leaving.

* * *

In the days that followed, neither Samus nor Link was spoken of in more than hushed whispers. The rumour mill was alight with news of a failed engagement, or even a pregnancy. Some of the men were quick to theorize that in secret, the Hylian was actually insufferable, and Samus had finally had enough.

All that was known is that they were both pulling the silent act now, and when they were called upon to fight, they fought alone. There was never an explanation as to why this legendary tag-team had split, but it seemed they were both “chasing glory.” After all, they both took every round with a deadly seriousness, often ending things in a few quick, brutal strikes.

What else could they want except to Lord their victory over the other?

It came as no surprise when, weeks later, the tournament began to wrap up, once again quicker than they had originally planned. The rankings had been tallied, the placements had been made, and soon everyone was thrown together for their swan song. Their grand final for the season, each brawling with as much energy and skill as they could muster.

All up until the semi-final, when Link and Samus stood on opposite ends of the stage. Her Varia suit shone with a polish, as though she had spent extra days repeatedly cleaning and maintaining it. Link was a blank slate, but then he had always been good as masking who he was. A natural of social engineering without even knowing it, she had once said.

The siren blared. The countdown began.

Neither of them moved. Not in five seconds, ten, even twenty. They just stood, immobile, as jeers began to ring out over the field.  
“Someone do something!” somebody demanded, while another voice erupted into a chorus from a rude song.

And still, they never moved. They just stared as precious time ran out.

The match ended in a draw. Not unusual, except that the two combatants hadn’t so much as twitched a muscle.

Link and Samus were immediately disqualified, while rumours flew that perhaps they had both staged the entire thing in order to cheat their way up the ladder. Either way, what was done was done. No one saw them after that, and soon the attention was back on the centre stage where the finale was being held.

The two weary fighters didn’t wait around to see the result, either. They found their way back to Link’s spartan room, where they undressed and slid into bed, grasping each other’s hands and slowly moving against each other.

“God,” she whispered afterwards, pressed against Link’s damp side and closing her eyes. “I’ve never been so damned miserable than these last weeks.” His arm slipped around her shoulders and he nodded, certain she still knew it even if she couldn’t see. And suddenly, they were back to where they began so long ago, naked and tired and sweaty, neither of them knowing what to say or do next.  
“Can we not do that again?” he asked, voice rougher than she remembered, and Samus chewed her lip while snuggling closer.

“I’m a pain in the ass,” she confessed. “I only know how to do the solo thing, remember…?”  
“I’m stubborn,” he said. “Besides, there’s no shortcuts if it’s worth doing.” They were quiet for a long time, considering just what it would mean giving up and taking on. Samus stretched her leg out, her foot slipping out of the sheets and dangling off the edge of the mattress.  
“We’ll need a bigger bed, then,” she hummed.  
“In the morning,” he agreed.

* * *

 


	2. Playing Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not another chapter or direct continuation, but it could be viewed as a compainion piece. Just some fluffy, smutty, feelsy, kinky fun between Link and Samus - partners in crime and partners in bed.

**Playing Dress Up**

_More of an unrelated/omake - just some fluffy smutty fun with these two._

* * *

 With the distinction of being a veteran of these now-iconic tournaments, Samus Aran had decided to exercise a few liberties with her roster. Namely, if she decided she wanted to spend a day going over her suit, performing maintenance on her beloved ship, or just relaxing with her 3DS, she’d damn well do it. And anyone who tried to tell her otherwise would be very sorry.

With that in mind, she pointedly ignored the flashing call on her workbench - she earned a day off, and there was more than enough “blonde bombshells” to fill in for her.

However, whether by Karma or mere coincidence, the summons for a match immediately went to “veteran blonde bombshell two” - her something-of-a-partner, Link. And even if he himself had decided to spend a day relaxing and giving the Master Sword a fine polish, he wasn’t able to stop himself from answering the call.

So much for a relaxing day, he thought - and he was planning on seeing if Aran could pull herself away from her handheld long enough for a bite to eat, too. Yanking on his Goron tunic and and grabbing his belts, he made his way to the arena.

When he did manage to wrap the job up and reclaim his day off, he took a detour around the back and decided it was close enough to lunch to risk Samus’ ire at being rushed. Link knocked, waited, and braced himself as he heard the annoyed sigh come from within.

Samus whipped the door open, mouth open to say something, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"… Link." Well, that’s good - for a moment there he was beginning to worry that she had sprained something. He was halfway through asking if she wanted to go half in takeout when she smartly rose her hand, silencing him.

"You’re wearing red," she said, matter of factly.  
"… so I am."  
"No no, you’re wearing  _red_. A distinct shade of not-green.”  
"Very distinct," he muttered. "Now do you want to-" The bounty hunter’s hand came up to the back of his neck, silencing him as she planted a firm kiss against his lips. It wasn’t the first time, even if their relationship  _was_ hard to define, but he had to admit - he enjoyed her spontaneity. 

"Do I look good in red?" he asked when she leaned back, running her tongue over her lips and taking in the crimson fabric.  
"Mm, I could get used to it," she said coyly, lips tilting up in a playful smirk. And with that settled, she slipped her hand down into his and tugged him into her room, deciding to enjoy her day off to the fullest.

"Let me guess," he said breathlessly, after being pushed into her chair, straddled and hungrily kissed for minutes at a time. "Red does something for you, Sam?" She was feeling playful by now, sitting on top of his legs and feeling the fibres of the heat-resistant tunic.

"Red’s the color of passion, you know," she replied, studying the garment. "It symbolises warmth, desire and sexuality."  
"So, I look better in  _just_  red?” he whispered huskily. The bounty hunter felt a mischievous thrill move down her spine. Even if she had never so much as mentioned it, she would always privately enjoy the Hylian’s ability to keep up with her flirting.

"Now you’re getting the hang of it, babe," she said, before deciding it was time to really test how strong her chair was.

After missing lunch, dueling a massive Koopa, and  _then_ dueling an aroused Samus with most of their clothes still on, Link washed the last of the day’s wear away and flicked his wet hair. Before he stepped out of her shower, there was a towel being handed out for him. But his eyes went straight past it to the woman posing in front of her mirror, wearing  _just_ his Goron tunic. 

Honestly - she was too tall for the thing, not that she minded, biting her lip and trying different angles.  
"I think I may have to keep this," she declared, not bothering to look away. Link  _almost_ agreed, if only because it ended with half of her ass on show.

"It looks better on you than me," he agreed, running the towel through his hair. "But unless you’re visiting a volcano before me, think I’ll need it back." She gave him a mock pout, lip jutting out before she stretched and pulled the tunic up and off.  
"You’re  _such_ a spoilsport,” she moaned as she brushed past him, before stepping nude into her shower and starting the water. He had to fight the urge to step back in and offer to wash her back for her.

"I didn’t know you liked to play dress up," he said over the rushing sound. She laughed - this deep, feminine chuckle that was uniquely Samus Aran.  
"Sure," she drawled. "Next time you can judge me in  _mine_.”  
"I’ll hold you to it."  
"Oh, I bet you will."

* * *

Despite their little dare, the pair forgot about their fun afternoon in no time at all. If pushed, neither would have said they were really being serious. They were adults - a swordsman and a bounty hunter, thrown together in the oddest of circumstances.

And then came the evening when they found themselves sharing her quarters again, idly chatting about this and that while the Hylian tinkered with his clawshot. And Samus just happened to stride out of her bathroom wearing a Zero Suit that was so many different shades of red. Cherry and pinks accentuated her curves while she bent over to pick up her stunner, and Link dropped his own tool.

“ _You_ look good in red,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.   
"You don’t say," she mumbled, shaking her head at the playfulness of it. If she didn’t know better she would have thought him colorblind - he didn’t have much taste in fashion or shades after all. He was probably just being cute.

And then she felt him, one arm slipping around her waist while the other tilted her chin, stretching her neck where his lips descended.  
"You look  _really_ good,” he whispered into her ear before nibbling the lobe.  _Oh_. She must have looked good - she could already feel the evidence of his arousal against her rear.

"You’ll have to convince me," she whispered, dropping her stunner and bringing her hand up to pull through his messy hair. The moments when Link was really playful, where he initiated everything, were always  _so much_   _fun_ for her. They were worth encouraging.

Within minutes he had lifted her up - the tight suit pushed down to her ankles while his arms pinned her underneath her knees. Sometimes she just  _loved_ this - being reminded that her partner was strong enough to hold her up from the ground, legs dangling in the air, while he steadily brought her close to her orgasm.

She’d have to apologise to the new fitness trainer who moved in a few doors down - some albino yoga girl who liked her peace and quiet. Samus was sure she hit her peak with a scream, yelling Link’s name along with a variety of curse words, including a demand for “more!”

The pair landed on her bed in a heap, his arms and her legs both turning to jelly while they panted. Her rosy Zero Suit still pushed down her long legs.

"I guess we really  _are_ into dress ups,” she hummed, licking her dry lips as he pulled her against his chest, spoon style.  
"I may have made your suit sticky," he groaned, burying his face into her neck as she chuckled.  
"Oh, honey - it was worth it," she soothed, before pulling his arm across her chest and cuddling against him. Already they were both getting playful ideas of what else they had in their clothing pool.

* * *

Link’s black tunic made Samus’ toes curl. Just seeing him in it brought to mind her own dark doppleganger - some wicked mirror of everything she was. If it wasn’t his same handsome, sweet face, she may have been tempted to roundhouse him. 

That didn’t stop her from wanting to pin him to his bed and utterly dominate him with her body.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked. She hadn’t said a word since he stepped out of his bare bathroom with the ensemble on.  
"Don’t talk," she said, her hand coming up to silence him. "Save all your energy." He almost asked  _why_ , but she was already moving, balling her fists into the front of his clothes and brushing her lips against a sensitive ear.

"Cause I’m gonna fuck you til you faint," she whispered hotly.

Link would later have to apologize to the new trainer - some pale, deep voiced fellow - who moved in a few rooms down the hall. Even though he had promised that he was one of the quietest people around, Samus’ teeth sunk into her shoulder in a way to make him swear very loudly indeed.

* * *

"Now that’s cheating," he said as she smirked, tapping the boots of her Varia suit together.   
"Hey - I’m leaving the helmet off," she challenged back, her hand resting on her cocked hip while her canon pointed to the ground. "So? Come at me."

So, maybe it was cheating, she thought smugly. Her Varia suit’s catches were there - able to snap off and free her from the armour if an emergency arose. But then they was as stealthy as the suit itself, and she always allowed it to derezz whenever she wanted it removed.

So, maybe, she was going to enjoy Link getting frustrated with being unable to strip her, and she would enjoy a rough and tumble evening when she finally made it vanish. Who said the best plans weren’t born from wicked ways?

But the Hylian wasn’t interested in her suit. He didn’t even pace around her, trying to  _look_ for any emergency releases. Instead, he strode up, stood on his toes (because the Varia made her that much taller  _again_ ) and pulled her down to kiss her.

Link had kissed her many, many times in the past. But this time he lavished her. His tongue slid past her lips, tracing the front of her teeth before he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. Samus practically felt a rush of blood shoot straight between her legs, all while his eyes held hers.

‘ _The little prick,’_ she thought. He had no intention of even trying to undress her. He was having too much fun standing there, taking his time and exploring her familiar mouth.

Samus lasted less than a minute before she flexed and her suit vanished, and she yanked him off his feet and deepened their kiss. And then it was Link who enjoyed a frustrated, rough and tumble evening.

* * *

Samus plain enjoyed wearing Link’s clothes. Blue flattered her figure, while red made her smolder. She was  _still_ tempted to just keep them - wearing them around her room with her long legs on show, knowing it would drive him nuts. Link was still expecting him to walk in one day and find her virtually dressed as him - sword and shield included. He wouldn’t put it past the playful bounty hunter.

"If you keep stealing my shirts, I may have to wear yours," he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck, making her hum with delight.  
"Or you could just wear yours, and we’ll both be you. Link on top of Link - I wonder how many spectators have had  _that_ fantasy.”  
"You’re such a dork, Sam."  
"That’s  _Hero dork_ to you,” she fired back, before pulling him tighter against her neck and grinning.

* * *

Samus Aran was in heaven, stretching out on cool. silk sheets while her lover hovered above her bare body. It seemed like it had been so long since they just had fun, slow, vanilla intimacy. She had already pulled Link’s hair into a messy, scrappy style as he had kissed her mons, teasing her with his tongue before moving up along her lithe body.

‘ _This was fun_ ,’ she sighed to herself. No dares or challenges, or ripping clothes off each other. Just how long had it been since she was topless, allowing the Hylian to kiss and nibble her breasts? With how long he spent there, probably a while. And it was so  _freeing_ to be able to bring her legs up and lock around his waist. No bunching Zero Suit slacks were going to hamper her this time.

"It’s been a while since we did this," she hummed, rocking her hips against him as he licked between her sloping breasts.  
"You look better  _out_ of red than in it,” he whispered, and she giggled, pulling him closer against her.  
"I’m still keeping that tunic, you know, babe."

* * *

 


End file.
